A Bow Tie, A Mad Man, An American Girl And A Box!
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918
Summary: What if one of Renee's flighty moods brought her and Phil to London? And Charlie was sick of Bella moping so he sent her to London with them? What if one day in the park she bumps into a strange man wearing a Bow Tie. Warning: Spoilers for maybe everything from 2005 till 'The Name Of The Doctor.'
1. Chapter 1

**Quote: **

_**'**__I walked away from the Last Great Time War._

_I marked the passing of the Time Lords._

_I saw the birth of the Universe and I watched as time ran out moment by moment until nothing remained._

_No time. _

_No space. _

_Just me! _

_I walked into Universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man. _

_I've watched Universes freeze and Creation burn._

_I've seen things you wouldn't believe._

_I've lost things you'll never understand. _

_So come on then! Take it!_

_TAKE IT ALL BABY! HAVE IT! YOU HAVE IT ALL!'_

_**Summary: **_

**What if one of Renee's flighty moods brought her and Phil to London? And Charlie was sick of Bella moping so he sent her to London with them? What if one day in the park she bumps into a strange man wearing a Bowtie. **

**Warning: Spoilers for maybe everything from 2005 till 'The Name Of The Doctor.' **

**Chapter One: **

**(BPOV-Bella) **

"That's it Bella, I'm sick of you moping. I know you said you didn't want to go to Jacksonville but your mother's not in Jacksonville anymore, she's in..."

"What do you mean Mom's not in Jacksonville anymore?!" I cut Charlie off mid speech.

Charlie looked down at the Kitchen table and mumbled, "Your mother decided she didn't want to stay there, and you know she's always wanted to go to England, so her and Phil moved to England last week."

I stared at him in shock horror, "England! My mother has moved to England and neither one of you decided to tell me!"

Charlie looked up at me with what could only be described as pity, "That's my point Bells, I told you last week, your mom emailed you about it."

My mother was in England. My Flighty mother has MOVED to ENGLAND!

"She's been there a week?"

"Yes, Bells."

"Hmmmph."

"Hmmmph?"

"Hmmmph."

"Bells,"

"I'm going to check my emails."

With that said I ran upstairs, without tripping, and walked into my bedroom shutting the door. I walked over to my acient computer and started it up. While I waited for it to start up I took a shower, I grabbed all my Toileteries and some clothes and walked to the Bathroom.

_**MattSmithorDavidTennantMattSmithorDavidTennat? **_

After my shower I walked into my room drying my hair, I sat down at my desk and fired up my email account. Six new emails from Mom.

Saturday, 12:04

Bella, there's something I need to tell you. Phone me, Sweetie.

-Mom

Sunday, 2:12

Bella, did you get my email? I need you to phone me, Sweetie.

-Mom

Tuesday, 4:16

Bella, Honey. Are you ignoring Mommy? Tell me what's wrong?

-Mom

Wednesday, 8:23

Bella, this is getting stupid now. If you don't phone me I'll just tell you over the Internet and that would be horrible, so phone me.

-Mom

Thursday, 11:45

Isabella Marie Swan, I swear to God, if you don't phone me as soon as you get this email, I'll be on the next plane to Forks.

-Mother.

Friday, 9:45

That's it! Bella, me and Phil are moving to England. We wanted you to come with us but apparently you are ignoring me. What ever Mommy has done, she's sorry. Mommy loves you, Sweetie.

-Mommy.

Oh God, she pulled out the Mommy card, she hasn't used that since I was Six!

I can't believe I haven't been taking notice of my emails.

I need to call her, I turned to my bedside table and grabbed my phone.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

**"Hello?" **

_"Mom, it's Bella." _I'm turning into Charlie.

**"Bella? Sweetheart, finally! Where have you been? Were you ignoring me?"**

_"No, Mom. Of course not! I've just been...out of it for a bit."_

**"Bella, Sweetheart. I know breakup's are bad but you can't let it get to you. It's just a-"**

_"Stop, Mom. Please, you don't understand-"_

**"No, Bella. You act as if it's the end of the world! He's just a boy, Sweetie. There's plenty more out there. I mean, I know Edward was a looker and everything but he's not that special." **

As soon as she said his name my heart froze up. It still hurts to hear.

_"Mom, I've been thinking...maybe it'll do me a bit of good to get awa-"_

**"Ahhhhhhhh...Oh My God, Bella! Yay! You're coming, aren't you? You're coming to England?!"**

_"Mom, calm down. Yes, I think I might come to England."_

**"Oh My God, Bella. We are going to have so much fun, we can go to London! Ooooo...we can go on the London Eye! I'll get Phil to sort out the tickets right now! PHIL, BOOK BELLA A TICKET TO ENGLAND! I can't wait to see you Sweetie!" **

Did she really just shout to Phil whilst still on the phone? _"Mom, I'll start packing tomorrow. Can you send me the tickets via Email? I'll print them out in Port Angeles." _

**"Yes, of course. See you soon, we're going to have so much fun! Love you, Sweetie." **

_"Love you too, Mom." _

With the phone call out of the way and Phil sorting my tickets I turned my Computer off and climbed into bed, I turned my light off and awaited the Nightmare.

_**MattSmithOrDavidTennant? MattSmithOrDavidTennant?**_

**A/N: This was just a taster, should I continue? Review :) **

Sorry for any mistakes, I need a Beater.


	2. Chapter 2: Angela

**A/N Hey! So this is the next chapter, they might take a little while but that depends on whether you want short or long chapters :) **

**So I've had 3 or 4 follows. I'd like some more reviews please :) They make me happy :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to: **_NikkiStewart101_**. My first review, thank you :) And **_kols-little-assasin_ **my second review, thank you. **

**I'll be putting a link at the end to the playlist for this chapter; I'll be doing this for each chapter. **

**Well, on to the story, Bella's move to England. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to the BBC. **

**Warning: Mentions Rape, not the actual event just the concept.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**(Bella's Point Of View) **

**Quote:**_'Rule one: The Doctor lies.'_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a new perspective on life, I need to move on. Ed-ward wasn't coming back so I had to move on.

I had to become the Bella I was before I left Phoenix. The Bella that was strong and healthy.

I had my morning shower and went down stairs. Charlie had already left for work so I quickly grabbed a Pop Tart and a carton of Milk, grabbed my school bag and truck keys and walked out the door.

I arrived at school five minutes before first bell so I quickly walked to Home Room.

Angela was sat in our place waiting for me, as soon as I walked in a huge smile lit up her face.

"Bella, you're-you're smiling!"

Huh, am I? Yeah, yeah I am. Old Bella's coming back.

"Yeah, I am aren't I? I'm smiling!" I said with a huge grin on my face, matching Angela's.

I walked to our desk and gave her a big hug. It was time to apologize.

I looked down at the desk and spoke, "Ang, I'm so sorry for how I've been these past months. I've been a really crappy friend."

As I looked up, Angela had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Bella. You're finally back! You haven't been a crappy friend. You were hurting, I understood. I was just waiting for you to get better; I didn't want to push you."

I was touched; she was the only one who didn't push, "Ang, have you had your heart broken before?"

She looked down, took a deep breath and stared me straight in the eye. "Yes, Bella. I have."

Oh my, she really understood!

"What, what happened? I mean, you don't have to tell me but-"

"Bella, it's-it's okay. I want to tell you. Tonight? I'll come over after school?"

"Yeah, sure. Stay for dinner."

* * *

There was 5 minutes left of Calculus and I couldn't wait to get home, there is a limited amount of Calculus one person could endure before they got unbelievably bored!

_Riiiiiiiiiing..._

Yes, finally!

I packed my books up and walked out the door towards the Parking Lot. I spotted my truck quickly and got in. As I made my way home my cell phone beep-ed. Must be Angela.

* * *

As I parked in my driveway I picked my phone and I guessed correctly.

**Angela**

_Hey, I'll be over at about 5:30. Is that okay? x_

**Bella**

_Yeah, that'll be fine. See you soon._

* * *

Angela got here around half an hour ago and we were just finishing up dinner with Charlie.

"Hey, dad. Me and Ang are going upstairs, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure."

We walked up stairs and into my room. We both sat, cross legged facing each other, on my bed.

Angela looked straight at me and said, "Do you want the full gory version or the short version?"

Gory?! Oh my!

"Ermmm...gory?"

"If you're sure," She looked down then looked back up.

"It was last year. I was on vacation to my Aunts in L. A. I was sitting in a cafe when I met him. He talked cute and was really nice. We hit it off straight away. I was a little shy, of course but I soon warmed up to him.

We were meeting up for about a week when he kissed me. I kissed back but he started getting...touchy. He put his hands all over me. I tried pushing him off but he was having none of it. He turned away from me and the next thing I know he's picking me up, walking away somewhere.

He took me to the hotel he was staying at. He took me to his room and put me on the bed. He sat down and...Apologized! I remember thinking, 'He's feeling guilty, he didn't mean.' And silly me forgave him," She broke off and took a deep breath.

"I forgave him and we got back to normal, meeting up, a few kisses here and there. He took me to a party at this guy's house he just met. He picked me up and called me 'beautiful' and stupid me felt on top of the world. We were an hour into being there when he took me up stairs to 'cool' off.

We kissed a little when I thought I'd mention that I'd be leaving that week. I turned to him and said, 'Babe, I'm leaving this week. I need to get back home in time for school.' Only I didn't know that it would lead to him...to him raping me. Sorry, I just-"

She broke down crying; I leaned forward and pulled her in my arms. We sat there rocking back and forth for half an hour when she finally calmed down.

She wiped her eyes and looked up, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

What?! Why?!

"Ang, why on Earth are you sorry? That was seriously brave of you! I wouldn't have been about to tell anyone if that was me!"

She sniffed, "I just, it's just hard not to break down, you know?"

Oh, how I knew. "I understand perfectly, Ang."

"Anyway, I woke up the next morning bloody and alone. I got dressed in what remained of my clothes and ran out the house. I hailed a Taxi and got back to my Aunts as soon as I could. To this day you're the only one I've told."

"Oh, Ang! You should have told someone. I know it's hard but he should have been arrested."

"I know, I know. I just couldn't."

After that Ang went home and I took a shower and got straight into bed. Today had just totally wore me out!

* * *

**A/N Hey! I hope you liked. **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**WattPad:**** Some votes would be nice :)**

**FanFiction:**** Please review, it makes me happy :)**

**Here's the link for the playlist for chapter 2: **

**(Take out the spaces.)**

** www. youtube playlist?list= PLVgFYfCTJ0Yp_n OSef6kte ZKYHId1 aqsp&feature =mh_lolz**

**There are a couple of songs in there that helped Angela's story. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable or brought back any memories. **

**Here's the number to the Rape Crisis Free Phone Helpline: **

**0808 802 9999**


End file.
